The Phantom of the Opera
]] '']] 'The Phantom of the Opera' is a French novel (later adapted into multiple films and musicals) about a deformed man who wreaks havoc in a theater. Its most notable productions include the 1925 film adaptation and the 1986 production by Andrew Lloyd Webber, which is currently the longest running musical on Broadway. Still other adaptations run the gamut from the 1943 Universal film starring Nelson Eddy (and Claude Rains as the Phantom) to graphic horror versions. References * Uncle Deadly was referred to as "the Phantom of the Muppet Show" in episode 121 of ''The Muppet Show, and much of his backstory in that episode (a forgotten genius who physically haunts the theater and harangues the management) is similar to The Phantom tale. * In the Fall 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine, the "Mondo Muppet" section features references to the Phantom of the Opera. * Thudge McGerk's last known film was said to be Phantom of the Soap Opera. * The Muppet Babies episodes "Muppetland" and "The House That Muppets Built" feature a clip of Lon Chaney as the Phantom of the Opera from the 1925 movie. * Footage from the 1925 film is used in the Muppet Babies episode "Sing a Song of Superheroes" to depict the villain of the story who has stolen their water. * Episode 2619 of Sesame Street features the song "A Little Grouch Music," parodying "The Music of the Night" from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical. Oscar the Grouch's nightcap covers part of his face in the same manner as the Phantom's iconic mask. * The book The Phantom of the Muppet Theater is a nod to the classic story. * Muppets Meet the Classics: The Phantom of the Opera adapts the story with Uncle Deadly in the title role. Notes * The original 1925 film adaptation of the story was filmed at Stage 28 in the Universal Studios backlot. After filming ended, the Paris Opera House set remained, albeit in heavy disrepair. The set was later incorporated into The Muppet Theatre set in The Muppets.'The Muppets' New Hi-Res Stills, Publicity Images, Movie Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers). StichKingdom.com Connections * John Beal played bass in the original Broadway run * Meredith Braun played Christine in London's West End. * Paul Brooke played the inspector in a 1983 TV version and an auctioneer in the 2004 movie musical adaptation. * Charles Dance played the Phantom in the 1990 TV movie version of the story. * Burt Lancaster played Gerard Carriere in the 1990 TV movie version of the story. * Jon Lovitz voiced the Phantom in Hotel Transylvania 2 * Gillian Lynne created the musical staging and choreography for the stage musical * Murray Melvin played Reyer in the 2004 movie musical adaptation. * Bill Nighy played Martin Barton in the 1989 film version. * Miranda Richardson played Madame Giry in the 2004 movie musical adaptation. * Emmy Rossum played Christine Daaé in the 2004 movie musical adaptation. * Joel Schumacher directed the 2004 movie musical adaptation. * Molly Shannon played Meg in the New York scenes in the 1989 film version. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References